


A Coffee Mess

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Mark messes up while watching Tavvy again and needs Cristina's help to fix it.





	A Coffee Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TDA or the characters.

Tavvy was running around the Institute like a crazy man. Mark wasn't sure what he did wrong this time, but obviously he made a mistake somewhere while babysitting. Tavvy's behavior was a sure sign of that. 

He needed help. He did not want Julian to know that he once again made a mistake. Emma would of course think it was funny and inform the rest of his siblings. There was only one person who could help him. Cristina.

He texted her to meet him in the kitchen. 

"Hey, Mark I just got your text what's the..." She trialed off as she realized the problem. Tavvy was on the table wearing no shirt. He was covered in flour and swinging his blue-shirt above his head. Cristina closed the door behind him. "What did you do?" 

She was giving him a concerned look, but she was also glaring at him. "I don't know. He was fine and then he wasn't."

"What were you guys doing before this started? Is this a sugar rush?" Cristina asked him. 

"No. I didn't give any sugar. I learned from last time." Mark informed her. Last week Cristina helped him out after Tavvy got a sugar rush while in Mark's care. "I planned such an adult and professional day. I read him the paper while we drunk coffee-"

Cristina then cut him off, "You gave him coffee?!" 

"That was a mistake wasn't it?" 

"Yeah!" 

"What do we do?" Mark desperately asks.

"We wait until he crashes." Cristina answers then quickly has to duck as a mug comes flying at her. "For the time being maybe we should hide under the table."  
-  
The two waited it out for about half an hour. Tavvy finally crashed. Mark carried the youngest Blackthorn to his room. Mark liked Tavvy's room. It was the most comfortable room in the house. Mark decided to lay him in his tent and not his bed. He thought he'd enjoy it more in there. Cristina followed him. 

"I'm going to be a terrible dad." He confesses his fear. 

"No, you're not. You're going to be an amazing dad." Cristina reassures him. 

"How? I keep messing up?"

"Every dad does. You love Tavvy more than anything else and you want the absolute best for him. That's what matter. You're so much fun. You'll definitely be the good cop." 

"Thanks, Cristina. You always make me feel better."

"Just remember I'm always around. You're my friend Mark."

He smiled at her. He wished he was more than just a friend.


End file.
